The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Maytenus plant, botanically known as Maytenus diversifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Heart No Ki’.
The new Maytenus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Maytenus diversifolia, not patented. The new Maytenus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Tokoname-shi, Aichi-prefecture, Japan in April, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Maytenus plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tokoname-shi, Aichi-prefecture, Japan since April, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Maytenus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.